The present disclosure relates to an additive manufacturing system and, more particularly, to an additive manufacturing system utilizing an epitaxy process and method of operation.
Traditional additive manufacturing systems include, for example, Additive Layer Manufacturing (ALM) devices, such as Direct Metal Laser Sintering (DMLS), Selective Laser Melting (SLM), Laser Beam Melting (LBM) and Electron Beam Melting (EBM) that provide for the fabrication of complex metal, alloy, polymer, ceramic and composite structures by the freeform construction of the workpiece, layer-by-layer. The principle behind additive manufacturing processes involves the selective melting of atomized precursor powder beds by a directed energy source, producing the lithographic build-up of the workpiece. The melting of the powder occurs in a small localized region of the energy beam, producing small volumes of melting, called melt pools, followed by rapid solidification, allowing for very precise control of the solidification process in the layer-by-layer fabrication of the workpiece. These devices are directed by three-dimensional geometry solid models developed in Computer Aided Design (CAD) software systems.
The EBM system utilizes an electron beam gun and the DMLS, SLM, and LBM systems utilize a laser as the energy source. Both system beam types are focused by a lens, then deflected by an electromagnetic scanner or rotating mirror so that the energy beam selectively impinges on a powder bed. The EBM system uses a beam of electrons accelerated by an electric potential difference and focused using electromagnetic lenses that selectively scans the powder bed. The DMLS, SLM and LBM utilize a focused laser beam scanned by a rotating mirror. The EBM technology offers higher power densities, and therefore faster scanning rates, over lasers, and is capable of processing superalloys. The powder is melted at the energy focus site on the build surface or substrate. The strategy of the scanning, power of the energy beam, residence time or speed, sequence of melting are directed by an embedded CAD system. The precursor powder is either gravitationally fed from cassettes or loaded by a piston so that it can be raked onto the build table. The excess powder is raked off and collected for re-application. Since the electron gun or laser is fixed, the build table can be lowered with each successive layer so that the workpiece is built upon the pre-solidified layer beneath.
Unfortunately, known additive manufacturing processes and systems do not apply epitaxy concepts and are not capable of manufacturing workpieces with a pre-specified, directionally solidified microstructure such as single crystal alloys.